The Ease of Manipulation
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Tom Riddle was a master of determining human behaviour. It always meant that he could manipulate others with ease. The death of Myrtle was just another occasion that he needed to utilise those skills. Tom/Olive Hornby


Written for the 'Pairing One Hour Challenge' with the 'prompt' rounds and 'did the clock just strike midnight?'.

* * *

Tom Riddle who was someone who was proud to say he knew people. He knew how they behaved and, even before he had started to learn Legilimency, he was fairly confident that he could predict what they would do in the future.

However, despite being a master of determining human mannerism and behaviour, there were some things he did not understand. He did not understand why someone would ever sacrifice anything for someone else unless they would receive a benefit. He also did not understand why people would stop themselves performing any action that would advantage themselves just because it might harm others. He did not understand why people would be so adverse to murder. Of course no one would ever want to die, but if another succumbed to death, even if it was caused by a person, shouldn't blame lie with the murdered individuals because of their weakness?

Tom certainly thought that way, but, for the moment, no one agreed with him.

Hogwarts was in mourning. The great castle was filled with despair and loss. Tom could hardly walk down a corridor without seeing someone sobbing on a friend's shoulder or rushing off to classroom to cry in private. He found the displays unbecoming and pointless. No one had ever liked Myrtle Howard anyway. Despite loathing the sorrow and refusing to feel the same way, he did not display that, but as always, he prsented the correct front for the situation; in this case appearing as a symbol of strength and composure while respectfully acknowledging the loss.

This behaviour and the perfect badge on his chest meant he was still employed to do his usual rounds around the castle with a teacher present for added security. Tom did not complain and instead achieved his freedom by convincing his escort Slughorn that the teacher could be more useful in the privacy of his office where Tom could easily go to him if he was required.

It left him blissfully alone. It was a positive since he had matters to deal with tonight.

His polished shoes echoed loudly against the stone floors and his tall thin shadowed played off the candles that lined the walls as he strode down the dungeon corridor without purpose or hesitation. He did not fear any monsters or anyone challenging his purpose. Both fears were pointless. It was so simple to make his arranged meeting and he even opened the door nearly with five minutes to spare.

Dressed in the same Slytherin robes which he wore and with mousy brown curly hair rather than sleek perfect dark locks, he faced Olive Hornby. She looked up from the magazine she had been reading on the table that Slughorn normally used during class. He was not surprised to see her freckled cheeks turn pink or her plain hazel eyes glow as she caught sight of him.

"Tom," she said softly her voice slightly higher than usual and more of a mousy squeak. Her lips were twisted into a large smile showing off her slightly yellow teeth as she stood quickly. "I was not sure if you would come."

He ignored his first impression to show his disgust at her appearances with the practice of a professional liar as he approached her with a graceful ease. "I said I would," he said simply his voice low and perfectly arranged in pitch and emotion as he stood in front of the desk keeping a respectful level of distance between them. "So I am here. I would not allow you to come out at night and to wait for nothing. I am not that cruel."

"Of course you are not," she answered quickly as she tentatively stepped around the desk. "I could not help but worry with all that has happened..."

She trailed off, but Tom was well practiced at fighting the uncertainty in others. Stepping forward he touched her hand in a move that often caused girls to swoon. "I was on my prefect rounds so it was no worry and I can assure you we have no reason to fear. Our blood is not mud. Only those with such a taint have any reason to fret."

Her hand leapt under his as she uncertainly squeezed his back. He ignored how much the action disgusted him in favour of looking down at her unremarkable face.

"Of course I... I just could not help but think about Myrtle. I know you told me she deserved to be teased and that it was a good think that she ran to that bathroom. I know she was a mudblood and I know she deserved it but her dying after that. I can't help but wonder if it is my-"

He cut her off. It was a dangerous way for her to think. He did not need her to connect the dots to his suggestion of her teasing Myrtle to her sudden death. It was much simpler to ensure she stopped the trail of thought. With a man a distraction may have been harder to create, but woman were so predictable and so easy to manipulate.

Closing the distance between them, he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers. She cut off speaking immediately her eyes wide, but he knew the contact would not be unpleasant as she hesitantly moved her lips against his. He kept the movement steady and consisted. He felt no emotion from the kiss knowing it would never stretch to anything more pleasing. He only held the kiss and his manipulation.

Mentally he counted out the time he could take to ensure it was not too long or too short as he slowly lifted his lips from her.

Her unremarkable eyes were glowing and he could imagine her stomach was tingling in a sensation he had been told was common in girls who had their first kiss. Either way he was sure she was not thinking about Myrtle.

He did not pull away completely but still held her hand. "The clock must have just struck midnight," he said softly so he did not break the useful moment as he lightly stroked her hand, "but I want to stay down here with you for as long as I can."

"So do I," Olive said enthusiastically and with all the tone of a girl smitten as she stretched up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. He did not push away but kissed her back and hid his lack of interest.

He may not have understood some things about others, but he knew plenty about manipulation.


End file.
